Dis moi, papa
by Chipuliara
Summary: "-Dis papa, pourquoi moi j'ai jamais vu ma maman ?", ou le genre de questions que peuvent poser les enfants quand ils sont petits... OS. Rating T pour rapport à la mort, mais c'est très soft !


**Disclaimer** : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent, seulement l'histoire :)

**Titre** : Dis-moi, papa...

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Dis papa, pourquoi les autres enfants ils ont des mamans et pas moi ?

Il ne l'a pas entendu arriver. La pièce est sombre, le soleil s'est couché tôt. Il fait un peu froid, il devra penser à monter le chauffage pour la nuit. L'homme pose son stylo, regarde son fils et tente de sourire.

-Ça te tracasse mon cœur ?

L'enfant hoche la tête doucement et le père prend son fils sur ses genoux. Il passe la main dans ses cheveux.

-Mais ce n'est pas grave de ne pas avoir de maman, tu sais.

-Tristan il a pas de maman et il dit qu'elle est partie très loin. Ma maman aussi elle est partie très loin ?

-On peut dire ça.

Il embrasse son fils sur la tempe et le porte dans le couloir.

-Quand la maitresse elle dit ça c'est parce qu'elle veut pas nous dire le vrai…

_**.**_

-Dis papa, ma maman elle est morte ?

L'homme retient un sursaut. Il se retourne en souriant doucement, une casserole dans une main, un sous de plat dans l'autre.

-Tu sais ce que ça veut dire « être morte » mon chaton ?

-C'est quand on revient plus jamais à la maison. Le papa à Tristan il a dit que sa maman elle reviendrait plus jamais.

-Il a dit ça ?

Le petit garçon hoche vigoureusement la tête alors que son père déverse sur ses pates une épaisse sauce bolognaise.

-Et même que Tristan il a pleuré !

L'homme met une serviette autour du petit cou.

-Dis papa, je vais pleurer, moi aussi ?

_**.**_

-Dis papa, est-ce que ma maman elle était jolie ?

L'homme referme la ceinture de sécurité de son fils. Il ferme la portière et fait le tour de la voiture. Dans le rétroviseur l'enfant le fixe avec de grands yeux.

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça, mon ange ?

-Julie elle a dit que ma maman elle devait être brune, comme moi !

-Ah oui ?

Le petit hoche la tête très fort.

-Parce que toi t'es blond, et que sinon ça marche pas !

-Vraiment ?

-Oui ! Julie elle sait parce que ses parents ils sont tout blancs et elle, elle est toute foncée ! C'est parce que Julie elle est adoptée.

L'homme ralentit, s'arrête à un feu rouge.

-Papa… ?

-Oui mon cœur.

-Ça veut dire quoi, adopté ?

_**.**_

-Dis papa, pourquoi moi j'ai jamais vu ma maman ?

L'homme rabat les couvertures sur le corps de son fils.

-Comment ça, mon chaton ?

-Le papa à Tristan il a plein de photo de sa maman dans sa maison ! Et Tristan il dit que son papa le soir il pleure en les regardant.

Il finit de border son fils, s'assoit sur le matelas.

-Mon chat ?

Son fils, doudou entre les bras, lève les yeux vers lui.

-Ta maman n'a jamais existé, mon cœur. Tu es un enfant très spécial.

-Spécial ?

-Oui, un enfant sans maman, mais avec beaucoup, beaucoup d'amour.

Il l'embrasse dans les cheveux.

-La maitresse elle dit que c'est pas possible qu'un enfant il a pas de maman.

-C'est parce que tu es né dans un monde magique…

-Magique ?

-Oui mon ange, un monde merveilleux. Il faut dormir, maintenant. Bonne nuit mon chat.

-Bonne nuit papa…

Il va jusqu'à la porte, enclenche la veilleuse et éteint la lumière.

-Papa… ? Tu me lis une autre histoire ?

_**.**_

-Dis papa, si j'ai pas de maman, comment t'as fait pour que je naisse ?

L'homme finit de boutonner sa chemise, resserre sa cravate.

-La maitresse elle dit qu'il faut une maman pour avoir un bébé.

-Tu peux garder un secret ?

Il s'agenouille près de son fils et le petit garçon hoche vigoureusement la tête.

-Tu te rappelle du monde magique dont je t'ai parlé ? Et bien dans ce monde, là-bas, les papas peuvent aussi faire apparaître des bébés.

-C'est vrai ?

-Je t'assure. Un jour je t'expliquerai, mais maintenant il faut que papa aille à un rendez-vous très important.

-Alors c'est toi tout seul qui m'a fait ?

L'homme sourit et ébouriffe les cheveux bruns.

-Non, mon ange. Tu avais un deuxième papa pour m'aider.

-De vrai ?

-De vrai.

Il le prend dans ses bras, sort de sa chambre.

-Et il était brun comme moi ?

-Oui mon ange.

-Et il est parti très loin ?

Devant la porte d'entrée il le pose à terre et embrasse ses cheveux.

-Tu es sage, la baby-sitter arrive très vite.

-Papa… ?

Il attend avant de refermer la porte.

-Tu auras du travail quand tu rentreras ?

_**.**_

-Dis papa…

L'homme pose un bol de lait devant son fils, sur la table.

-Tu vas me gronder très fort ?

-Non, mon garçon…

-Le papa à Batiste il crie tout le temps quand il est en colère…

-Je ne suis pas comme le papa de Batiste, et je ne suis pas en colère.

-Vrai ?

Il se met à la hauteur de son fils et essuie la larme qui dévale lentement sa joue.

-Vrai de vrai.

-La maitresse elle était en colère…

-Je sais.

Il le soulève de sa chaise et l'assoit sur ses genoux après avoir prit sa place.

-Dis-moi mon cœur, ça t'arrive souvent de faire exploser les choses, comme ça ?

-Non…

-C'était la première fois ?

-Oui…

-Et ça t'as fait peur, hein mon ange… ?

Son fils hoche la tête, il embrasse ses cheveux.

-Tu te souviens de ce monde magique dont je t'ai parlé ? Il est temps que je te le montre…

_**.**_

-Dis papa, pourquoi t'as une capuche ?

La main de son fils callée dans la sienne, il ne répond pas. Il prend une rue sans issue et s'arrête devant le mur du fond.

-Papa, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

Il touche une brique dans le mur et son fils s'agrippe à la jambe de son pantalon quand il se met à boucher.

-Regarde mon fils, tout ce que tu vas voir à partir de maintenant, les autres enfants de ton école ne le connaitront jamais.

Il le sent se décoller un peu de son pantalon et il fait attention à ne pas lui lâcher la main quand ils avancent vers les rues animées. Les gens les regardent passer et l'homme baisse un peu la tête. Son fils s'émerveille de la moindre petite chose qu'il voit et dans son corps quelque chose se noue.

-Regarde papa ! Une chouette ! Je pourrai en avoir une moi aussi ?

-C'est un hibou, mon chat.

-Un hibou ?

-Oui, un hibou…

_**.**_

-Dis papa, c'est où qu'on est ?

Ils marchent à travers les rangées sombres et désertes.

-C'est un cimetière, mon chat.

-Un cimetière ?

-Oui. C'est là que l'on se souvient de tous ceux qui sont partis très loin.

De part et autre les pierres tombales défilent.

-Il y a une pierre pour tous les gens ?

-Oui.

-La maman à Tristan aussi ?

-Oui, ailleurs sans doute.

-Mais pas ici ?

-Non mon fils, pas ici.

Il s'arrête devant une immense sépulture, pleine de fleurs et de décorations.

-C'est qui, là ?

Son fils montre du doigt la photo au centre et son cœur se fait lourd.

-C'est papa.

-Papa ?

-Oui, c'est ton deuxième papa. C'est son amour qui t'a fait naître, mon ange.

-Dis papa…

-Qu'y a-t-il, mon cœur ?

-Pourquoi il y a tout plein de fleurs ?

-C'est parce que les gens l'aimaient beaucoup.

-Comme toi ?

-Non, mon garçon…

Il le prend dans ses bras et embrasse ses cheveux bruns.

-Moi, je l'aime toujours.

Son fils hésite un instant, il le sent, tourne les yeux vers les siens.

-Papa…

-Oui mon ange.

-Il m'a connu, mon papa ?

Une larme silencieuse dévale la joue de l'homme.

-Non, il ne t'a pas connu.

Il sourit tout de même, le regard triste, et caresse du bout des doigts la joue de son fils.

-Mais il t'aimait, il t'aimait très fort. Comme moi, mon chat.

_**.**_

FIN.

* * *

Alors ? J'espère que cette petite chose vous a plu ! :)


End file.
